A web press enables printing a high volume of materials via use of a continuous web of media from which sheets are cut after printing desired content on the web. Typical web presses determine when and where to print by using vision systems and alignment marks on the media web. For example, a sensor is used to sense position marks or top-of-form indicators on the web of media to trigger printing at a desired location. In another example, a typical web press uses active steering mechanisms to guide travel of the media web and typically uses heaters to dry printed portions of the media web. Despite the common acceptance of typical web presses, challenges remain to achieve high quality printing in smaller formats.